Paman Merpati dan Natal
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Sasuke benci dengan semua hal. Ia benci Natal, benci keluarganya, dan benci semuanya. Ia tak bisa melihat hal baik dari sudut pandangnya sendiri. Sampai keajaiban Natal datang padanya dan merubah pandangan hidupnya. (SasuNaru) For Chrismast 2015 RnR


Aku benci Natal.

Aku benci libur musim dingin.

Dan aku benci keluargaku.

Terlalu banyak hal yang aku benci di dunia ini sehingga tidak ada yang menarik di mataku.

Salah satunya adalah liburan konyol keluargaku.

Saat ini aku tengah mengepack barang-barang yang kiranya pantas untuk kubawa bepergian dengan keluargaku ke dalam tas ransel kecilku. Sebenarnya aku malas melakukan ini dan sudah ngotot tak ingin ikut liburan. Tapi anikiku menjebakku sehingga aku setuju dengan ide bodoh ini dan berakhir dengan acara _packing_.

Jangan tanya apa yang sudah dilakukan keriput itu padaku. Aku malas mengingatnya.

 _Packing_ telah selesai. Aku kembali duduk diatas ranjangku dan menunggu.

Hingga saatnya ibuku datang dengan senyumnya dan mendekatiku.

"Sudah siap sayang?" tanya ibuku dan menatap heran tas ranselku.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak membawa apapun?" Ibu mulai menimang tas ranselku di tangannya lalu membukanya.

"Syal, tablet, topi, _charger_ , dompet, ponsel, dan _sweater_?" Ibuku menatapku dengan heran, "Sasuke, kita ini mau li—"

"Kalau aku butuh sesuatu, aku akan beli sendiri," potongku.

Aku kemudian turun dari ranjangku lalu mengambil ranselku dari tangan ibuku.

"Harusnya ibu bersyukur karena aku bersedia ikut," imbuhku sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Ibuku melongo. Mungkin ia tidak percaya bahwa putranya yang masih berumur 8 tahun bisa bersikap sedingin itu.

 **Akira Veronica Lianis presents**

 **a Naruto fanfic**

 **Dedicated for Christmast Day 2015**

Aku duduk di dalam jet pribadi milik keluargaku. Aku tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan melakukan ini setelah kehabisan tiket pesawat. Harusnya aku bisa menduga ini. Mengingat ini adalah malam natal. Diam-diam aku mengutuk kebodohan keluargaku.

Duduk diam sambil bermain tablet adalah hal yang harusnya aku lakukan saat ini. Tapi aniki tak berhenti merecokiku. Aku tidak mengerti darah siapa yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Seingatku ayah bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara, malah dia hampir tak pernah terdengar suaranya. Begitu pula dengan ibu. Meski cerewet, ia malah bisa jadi orang yang lebih baik dari aniki.

Terkutuklah kau Uchiha Itachi.

Aku menyingkir. Meski enggan, aku duduk di dekat Ayah dan ibu yang ada di ruangan yang berbeda.

Aku tahu, aniki akan diam jika ada ayah. Dasar anak yang suka cari muka.

Aku mulai bermain tablet. Mengabaikan ibuku yang menawariku beberapa makanan.

Aku heran dengan ibuku, ia selalu saja makan. Bahkan porsi makanannya lebih banyak dari Ayah. Tapi, meski ibu makan banyak, ia nampak baik-baik saja. Maksudku, ia tak pernah mengalami yang namanya kegendutan. Meski terkadang aku melihat pipinya tembem.

Perjalanan masih beberapa jam lagi. Dan aku mulai bosan.

Sepertinya ibu menyadarinya dan menyuruhku untuk tidur.

Aku tak menolak, tentu saja.

Setelah kupastikan aniki tidak akan merecokiku, aku pun mengistirahatkan diriku. Siapa tahu nanti setelah tidur aku bisa memikirkan suatu rencana brilian.

Yeah, _brilliant_!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun di atas ranjang yang empuk. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya, Aku bangkit dari ranjang lalu menatap ke sekelilingku.

Hotel?

Ah, sudah sampai rupanya. Lalu siapa yang membawaku kemari?

Rasanya aku diperlakukan seperti bocah saja.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang, bermaksud untuk mandi setelah kurasa aku kurang begitu nyaman dengan keadaan tubuhku sendiri.

Mandi air hangat kupikir bukan ide yang buruk.

Aku menghabiskan waktu satu jam mandi. Atau boleh disebut berendam di dalam _bathub_ berisi air hangat dan aromaterapi yang segar.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan seorang petugas hotel tengah menyiapkan baju diatas tempat tidur.

"Oh, tuan telah selesai. Nyonya Mikoto memberikan baju ini untuk anda dan meminta anda untuk segera menuju ke restoran," kata petugas hotel dengan logat inggris yang fasih.

Aku mengerti apa yang ia katakan, aku telah belajar banyak dan menguasai bahasa inggris.

"Hn. Katakan padanya aku akan datang lima menit lagi," timpalku dengan logat inggris lalu menyuruhnya pergi.

Aku cepat-cepat memakai pakaian yang sepertinya baru dibelikan ibuku lalu bergegas menuju restoran.

Meski aku masih dibilang anak kecil, tapi aku tidak pernah tersesat. Aku bisa dengan mudah menemukan restoran dan duduk di meja yang sama dengan keluargaku. Mereka sudah menungguku, terutama ibu.

"Ibu sudah memesankan makan malam yang sesuai denganmu, Sasuke." Ibuku mulai mengisi piringku dengan beberapa jenis makanan yang sesuai seleraku. Sedangkan ayah dan kakakku mengambil sendiri makanan yang mereka inginkan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa dimanja oleh Ibuku.

Aku menepis tangan Ibuku dengan kasar lalu menatapnya sengit.

"Aku bisa ambil sendiri," kataku ketus.

Ibu tersenyum kecut lalu membantu ayah mengisi piringnya. Begitu pula dengan piring Itachi.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, aku memakan makanan ini terlebih dahulu. Mengabaikan Ibu yang khawatir karena aku tidak terbiasa makan malam selarut ini. Aku tak peduli. Toh yang namanya makan tetap sama saja.

Aku menghabiskan makananku paling akhir. Ibuku menungguku selesai makan dan menyodorkan segelas jus tomat padaku.

Aku meminumnya tanpa basa-basi. Kemudian ibu memberikan aku sepiring kecil berisi potongan buah. Ibu juga menawariku puding, tapi aku menolak.

Setelah selesai dengan _desssert_ nya. Aku pamit pergi diikuti oleh ibuku. Sedangkan ayah dan aniki masih tetap tinggal. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan berbincang-bincang tentang masalah bisnis. Itulah kelebihan aniki. Ia bisa jadi orang yang paling bisa dekat dengan ayah hanya dengan kejeniusannya berbincang masalah bisnis.

Aku sampai di depan kamarku dengan ibu yang ada di belakangku. Ia hendak mengikutiku masuk namun aku menahannya di ambang pintu.

"Sampai disini saja bu," kataku.

"Kau yakin?" tanya ibuku, nampak khawatir.

"Ibu... Jangan terus-terusan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," protesku. Dan aku bisa melihat ibuku menatapku dengan pandangan terluka."Baiklah." Ibu tersenyum kecut, "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bilang sa-"

"Aku bisa sendiri. Selamat malam."

Aku menutup pintu. Tak lagi mempedulikan Ibu.

Ia mungkin akan bersedih. Tapi aku jauh lebih bersedih kalau ibu terus memanjakanku. Ayah tidak akan memandangku jika aku jadi anak manja. Dan aku tak mau jadi anak mama atau sebutan lain yang lebih buruk. Apalagi aku ini anak laki-laki.

Aku mengerling pada jam di dinding. Sudah hampir jam 12 malam. Sebentar lagi akan berubah tanggal. Dan itu artinya sebentar lagi akan datang hari yang aku benci.

Natal.

Ugh. Sinterklas, pohon Natal, kado, kaos kaki, Dan hal-hal bodoh lainnya.

Tapi herannya, semua anak-anak yang satu sekolah denganku begitu menyukai Natal. Apalagi cerita bodoh mereka dengan tokoh fiktif Sinterklas. Aku menyadari Sinterklas itu hanya dongeng ketika aku masih TK.

Saat semua anak meminta hadiah pada Sinterklas dan aku hanya duduk diam dibangku dan menggambar di buku gambarku. Aku merutuki kebodohan anak-anak itu, mau-maunya dibohongi oleh orang dewasa.

Berhenti bicara tentang Natal. Aku harus bersiap untuk ikut jalan-jalan bersama keluargaku. Itupun jika bisa di sebut jalan-jalan karena yang aku tahu mereka berencana ingin mengunjungi kerabat Uchiha yang lainnya di New York.

Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini.

Aku merebahkan diriku diatas ranjang. Memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti.

Aku tak ingin sia-sia datang kesini. Setidaknya aku harus mendapatkan hal yang menguntungkan diriku.

Ya... Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku dengan hal yang tidak berguna.

Perlahan aku menutup mataku dan kembali terlelap. Berharap esok saat aku bangun, aku bisa menggunakan waktuku dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibu mendorongku masuk mobil sewaan ayah. Seperti biasa, Aku akan duduk di samping Itachi. Sedangkan Ibu duduk di samping Ayah yang sedang menyetir.

Pagi ini kami mengawali hari untuk berkunjung ke rumah Paman Obito. Salah satu adik dari ayahku.

Sebelum itu, ayah mengajak kami menuju sebuah mall. Disana Ibu memilih beberapa barang untuk dijadikan sebuah bingkisan yang nanti akan diberikan pada Paman.

Sedangkan aku dan aniki hanya mengekori ibu dan ayah.

Seperti biasa, Itachi akan mengoceh tidak jelas. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukannya.

Usai belanja dan membeli beberapa camilan. Kami langsung melesat menuju rumah Paman.

Jaraknya cukup jauh.

Saat sampai disana. Aku melihat bibi Rin membuka pintu dan langsung memelukku begitu matanya melihatku. Aku bisa merasakan Itachi cekikikan di belakangku. Dan aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan perut bibi Rin yang buncit. Dia hamil kah? Atau kebanyakan makan seperti Chouji?

"Ayo silahkan masuk kak. Obito masih keluar," kata bibi Rin begitu aku dilepas dari pelukannya, Tapi tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku!

Sialan!

"Sudah berapa bulan usia kandunganmu?" tanya ibuku pada bibi.

Bibi Rin tersenyum sambil menjawab 5 bulan. Dan ia tak henti-hentinya mengelus rambutku.

Aku benci bibi Rin.

Setelah itu, acara kelurga dimulai. Dan aku mati bosan. Apalagi ketika Paman Obito datang.

Meski sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini, tetap saja aku bosan dan tak begini aku tidak usah ikut saja.

"Ah, kak. Aku mau mengantar anakku ke gereja ya. Kemarin dia latihan menyanyi dan akan mengikuti perayaan Natal." Bibi Rin berdiri dan mengambil sebuah kunci dari meja.

"Lalu dimana anakmu sekarang?" tanya ibuku.

"Dia pagi-pagi sekali pergi ke rumah temannya, ingin latihan lagi katanya. Ah kak, boleh kuajak Sasuke?" tanya Bibi Rin, aku menatap seram ibuku.

Tidak! Jangan bu.

"Kau mau pergi sendirian?" Paman Obito nampak tidak mempercayai bibi.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi boleh ya, aku ajak Sasuke-nya?" tanya bibi Rin sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja," tukas ibuku.

Oh, Tidak!

Ini mimpi buruk.

Bibi Rin nampak senang.

Aku diseret dengan paksa oleh bibi Rin. Aku juga sudah menolak mentah-mentah ajakan bibi Rin.

Dan yang aku lihat dimataku...

Ayah...

Ibu...

Itachi-nii...

Mereka tidak peduli.

Bahkan mereka tertawa. Tak kumengerti bagian manakah yang lucu.

Hingga akhirnya aku terjebak di dalam mobil bersama bibi.

Aku...

Kenapa aku merasa sendirian?

Berarti benar yang aku lakukan?

Jadi benar jika aku membenci keluargaku?

Astaga...

Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadari jika aku benar-benar membenci mereka?

Bahkan makin bertambah saja yang aku benci.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa marah.

Bahkan aku membisu sejak dalam perjalanan bersama bibi Rin. Juga saat putri dari bibi Rin mengajakku bicara.

Tidak, tidak bisa.

Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau berada dalam keluargaku. Mereka jahat padaku. Mereka mentertawakanku. Mereka tidak menolongku.

Aku benci mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil bibi Rin berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gereja. Aku tidak peduli, tentu saja.

Banyak orang disana saat aku turun dari mobil.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalaku.

Aku sering mendengar kabar anak hilang di tengah keramaian dan diculik. Sepertinya aku bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk enyah dari keluargaku.

Kalau bersama keluargaku sama saja dengan sendirian. Maka tak ada bedanya dengan hidup sendirian kan?

Yeah, aku akan hidup sendirian. Sepertinya dimulai dari kota ini bagus juga.

Setelah turun dari mobil dan mengikuti bibi Rin. Aku mulai mencari celah.

Saat bibi lengah dan sibuk menembus banyak orang dengan menggandeng tangan putrinya—aku telah melepas tangannya sedari tadi. Dengan cepat aku berlari menabraki orang-orang. Berusaha menjauh sejauh mungkin dari bibi Rin.

Aku berhasil.

Aku berlari jauh sekali, sejauh kaki kecilku bisa.

Akhirnya...

 **.**

 **Paman Merpati dan Natal**

 **.**

Hari sudah sore.

Dan salju masih turun begitu lebat.

Aku sudah pergi terlalu jauh. Entah dimana aku sekarang, aku tak tahu. Yang jelas aku begitu lega saat ini.

Memutuskan untuk membeli makanan, aku menelusuri jalanan yang kulalui dari balik kaca jendela taksi.

Ya. Saat ini aku sedang naik taksi setelah aku mengambil sejumlah uang di ATM dari kartu kredit _unlimited_ milikku. Sengaja aku mengambil uang begitu banyak karena aku yakin ketika nanti bibi tahu aku menghilang dan ayahku dikabari. Maka bukan tidak mungkin jika ayahku akan melacaknya lewat kartu kredit _unlimited_ ini. Aku juga sudah membuang kartu di ponselku. Dengan begini aku akan bebas.

Mataku mengerling pada sebuah restoran kecil tak jauh dari keberadaan taksi. Aku segera menyuruh sopir taksi berhenti lalu menyerahkan sejumlah uang kargo.

Ia nampak senang dengan uang yang kuberikan.

Lalu aku turun dan berjalan kaki menuju restoran untuk makan siang—yeah aku belum sempat makan siang. Sambil makan siang, aku harus memikirkan rencana untuk bertahan hidup di tempat ini.

Ya. Aku harus segera memikirkannya.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk jalan kaki setelah makan. Aku tidak bisa menghamburkan uangku untuk naik taksi, jadi kuputuskan untuk jalan saja.

Kebetulan restoran tadi berada dekat di sebuah taman yang sejauh kulihat tak ada daunnya. Mungkin rontok saat musim gugur.

Aku mengeratkan syal-ku. Ku dengar dari berita yang tayang di restoran tadi mengatakan bahwa suhu udara nanti malam akan berubah menjadi 5°C. Suhu yang cukup ekstrim bagiku dan aku harus cepat-cepat mencari tempat untuk menginap sebelum aku mati kedinginan.

Saat aku berjalan, aku merasa ada orang yang mengikutiku. Entah perasaanku atau memang kenyataannya begitu, tapi kurasa orang berjubah hitam yang mengikutiku sejak keluar dari restoran ini memang mencurigakan.

Aku bisa merasakan alarm bahaya dari dalam diriku.

Aku sempat mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan.

Sampai pada akhirnya aku dihadang orang di sebuah jalan yang sepi.

"Wow, ada bocah turis," kata seorang pria dengan logat british yang kental.

Aku langsung siaga.

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah kecil ini di hari Natal? Apa dia tersesat karena mencari Sinterklas?" imbuh seorang pria berjubah yang mengikutiku tadi.

Benar. Dia penjahat.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Gawat!

Aku menatap was-was 2 pria ini. Bersiap untuk kemungkinan skenario terburuk.

Aku memutar otak dengan cepat. Aku harus kabur. Tapi mereka kan orang dewasa dan aku...

Hanya anak kecil?

Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak berguna disini.

Mereka menyeringai sebelum kemudian menyergapku.

Aku menghindar dengan cepat lalu berlari sejauh yang aku bisa. Situasinya gawat. Aku harus cepat.

Kulihat 2 pria tadi mulai mengejarku.

Sial!

Sampai mana aku harus berlari?

Terlebih ini negeri orang. Aku tidak hafal jalan disini.

Meski aku tidak pernah tersesat. Tapi kali ini aku tak mengelak jika tersesat.

Bagus sekali Sasuke, kau membuat situasi semakin rumit saja.

Tak kusangka bahwa bertahan hidup saja sesusah ini.

Aku terus berlari. Mengitari sebuah taman dengan jembatan batu di tengah-tengah taman.

Aku kelelahan.

Mereka juga hampir dekat.

Sial, kaki mereka cepat juga.

Aku hendak memutar jalan ketika tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik dan aku terjerembab di sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam dan terutupi sedikit ranting serta gundukan salju.

Seseorang menginjakku dan aku merintih.

"Ssssst diam! Kau sedang dikejar kan? Jadi diamlah. Aku akan menolongmu!" jelas seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sibuk dengan sebuah kantong di tangannya.

Aku terdiam. Aku sebenarnya takut, tapi tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku percaya pada orang ini. Lagipula dia terlihat lebih baik dari 2 penjahat tadi. Pengecualian wajahnya yang kotor.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Aku juga merasa ada sesuatu yang ditebar di udara dan suara kepakan sayap burung yang datang begitu banyak.

"Hei, kau! _Blonde_! Apa kau melihat anak kecil lewat sini?" tanya seorang pria yang tadi menghadangku.

Pemuda yang menolongku diam. Dari tempatku sekarang aku bisa melihat ia sibuk memberi makan burung-burung merpati.

"Hey! Kau dengar tidak?!" teriak pria yang satu lagi.

Pemuda ini menoleh kearah pria-pria itu dan menatap mereka dengan dingin.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

Aku melotot.

Pemuda ini...

Apa-apaan dia? Terlihat menyebalkan sekali.

"Apa kau tidak lihat anak kecil lewat sini?" tanya pria itu sekali lagi.

"Apa?! Aku tidak dengar!" teriak pemuda ini.

Aku bersumpah bahwa aku mendengar suara geraman dan langkah kaki mendekat.

Firasatku buruk.

"KAU LIHAT ADA ANAK KECIL LEWAT TIDAK?!" teriak pria itu sambil mengayunkan tinjunya.

Ya, aku yakin itu rasanya pasti sakit.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DEPANKU, KEPARAT!" balas pemuda pirang itu lalu mengayunkan tinjunya juga.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya mereka mulai adu jotos.

Dan yang aku tahu setelah itu hanya kesunyian. Juga suara rintihan dari mulut si pirang.

Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk keluar dari lubang ini. Meski sulit, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dan melihat pemuda yang menolongku itu meringkuk diatas salju dengan sudut bibirnya yang robek.

Apa dia menang?

Aku segera menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dengan bahasa inggris.

Ia mengangguk.

Aku terduduk begitu saja diatas tanah bersalju. Tak peduli jika nanti bajuku akan kotor karenanya.

Aku menatapnya, tak menyangka akan ada juga orang baik yang mau menolongku.

"Maaf."

Aku mengeluarkan kata-kata ajaib itu untuk pertama kalinya. Juga pada orang yang pertama kali kulihat.

Dia terkekeh lalu mengacak rambutku. Aku biasanya akan sangat benci jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi untuk kali ini aku hanya diam. Bahkan saat aku yakini tangan pemuda ini kotor. Sama dengan penampilannya yang dekil.

"Siapa namamu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

Aku tahu dia akan bertanya seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja aku kesulitan untuk menjawabnya.

Ia tertawa sekali lagi

"Aku mengerti. Namaku Naruto Nichole. Sssh... Yeah, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak memberikan namamu. Bagaimanapun juga memberi nama pa—"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku melihatnya melotot padaku. Dan mulutnya itu... Astaga! Dia menganga terlalu lebar.

Aku sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapa aku bisa begitu lantang memberi namaku padanya.

"Hehehe..." Ia terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi... Kau orang Jepang?" tanya pemuda itu.

Aku mengangguk singkat.

Aku baru sadar bahwa matanya berwarna biru.

Indah.

Aku jadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya.

"Yeah... Aku... agak heran bagaimana bisa kau bisa berbahasa inggris, se—"

"Ceritanya panjang," potongku.

"Oh." Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menatapku. Dalam.

"Lalu kenapa namamu Naruto? Itu bukannya nama _topping_ ramen Jepang?" tanyaku teringat namanya mirip topping makanan.

"Ahaha. Kau sadar rupanya. Yahh... Ceritanya panjang. Tapi akan kusingkat. Aku memiliki seorang ibu yang berkewarganegaraan Jepang. Dia menikah dengan ayahku yang merupakan orang Amerika. Dan... Jadilah seperti ini," jelasnya lalu ia merentangkan tangannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku mengingat penampilannya saat ini. Apa mungkin...

"Aku gelandangan Manhattan," jawabnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar menyedihkan.

"Kenapa? Dimana orangtuamu?" tanyaku heran.

"Ah, mereka sudah lama meninggal. Dan... Aku hidup sendirian selama ini. Aku juga tinggal disana. Di dekat burung-burung Merpati yang indah. Ah ya, kau mau lihat sesuatu?"

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu dari mantel lusuhnya dan mengeluarkan segenggam makanan burung Merpati. Namun aku belum menyadarinya. Aku berfikir keras dengan ceritanya.

Ia... Sendirian?

Tanpa Ayah dan Ibu?

Dia bahkan bernasib lebih buruk dariku. Aku yakin ia tak pernah naik pesawat mengingat ia berpenampilan gembel seperti ini.

Aku masih melamun sampai ia kemudian meraih tanganku dan meletakkan makanan itu di tanganku.

"Burung Merpati begitu sensitif mendengar suara makanan yang bertaburan. Cobalah," katanya dengan senyuman lebar.

Aku meringis, apa senyuman itu tidak menyakitinya?

Aku kemudian menatap makanan di tanganku lalu menebarkannya ke udara.

Lalu aku dikejutkan oleh puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan burung yang datang menghampiri makanan itu.

Menakjubkan.

Aku tidak pernah melihat burung sebanyak ini.

"Indah bukan?" tanya Naruto. Ya, aku bisa mengingat namanya. Naruto Nichole.

Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Jadi... Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah? Apa kau tersesat?"

Aku ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi sulit.

Bukan karena apa-apa sebenarnya. Hanya saja aku melihat 2 pria tadi telah berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan ekspresi seram.

Naruto sepertinya belum menyadarinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa diam saat pria itu hendak memukulnya.

Tidak!

Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Secepat angin musim panas, secepat itu pula aku meraih kepala Naruto dan membenamkannya ke dalam pelukanku.

Aku tahu aku kecil. Tapi aku yakin ia terlindungi saat ini.

"Sa-sasuke?"

Aku tersenyum lega. Ia baik-baik saja.

Walau sedikit pusing, tapi aku berhasil melindunginya.

Dengan begini, kami impas.

Dia menolongku.

Aku juga menolong dia.

Lalu aku merasakan kegelapan yang menyelusup ke mataku.

Sebelum itu terjadi, aku mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pernah dikatakan ibu saat aku masih kecil dulu.

 **[ Flashback ]**

 _Ibu membaringkan tubuhnya disisi ranjangku dengan satu kaki yang jatuh ke lantai._

 _Ia usai membacakan dongeng padaku. Sebuah dongeng tentang keajaiban Natal._

 _"Apakah aku akan mendapatkan keajaiban Natal, bu?" tanyaku._

 _Ibu tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut._

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _"Tapi aku tidak merasakannya,"_

 _"Tidak sekarang, Sasuke..."_

 _"Lalu kapan, bu?"_

 _"Bisa kapan saja. Tidak ada yang tahu," jawab ibuku lembut._

 _"Berarti keajaiban Natal itu bohong dong..."_

 _"Tentu saja tidak." Ibu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Keajaiban akan datang saat kau sedang kesusahan nanti," jelas ibuku._

 _"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah kesusahan kan bu?"_

 _Ibuku tertawa renyah._

 _"Semua orang pasti akan mengalami kesusahan dalam hidupnya. Dan jika kau baik, kau pasti akan mendapatkan keajaiban itu."_

 _"Jadi, orang yang tidak baik, tidak akan mendapatkan keajaiban?"_

 _Ibu lagi-lagi menggeleng._

 _"Terkadang ada orang yang tidak baik mendapatkan keajaiban agar orang tersebut bisa jadi orang yang baik," tutur ibuku._

 _Aku mengangguk. Mengerti dengan semua penjelasan ibu._

 _"Jadi, menurut ibu... Aku ini baik atau tidak?"_

 _Ibu tersenyum lembut lalu menciumi wajahku._

 _"Tentu sayang... Kau anak yang paaaling baik."_

 _"Lebih baik dari Itachi-nii?"_

 _Ibu menatapku sejenak sebelum mengangguk dengan mantap._

 _"Tentu."_

 _Aku tersenyum cerah._

 _Aku yakin suatu hari nanti aku akan mendapatkan keajaiban Natal seperti yang dikatakan ibuku._

 _Aku yakin._

 **[ Flashback End ]**

Aku tersenyum.

Aku telah mendapatkannya hari ini.

Keajaiban Natal yang dikatakan oleh ibuku.

Ibu...

Maafkan aku...

Dan sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, aku memeluk erat pemuda ini.

"Terimakasih... Dan Selamat Natal, Naruto-jichan."

Dan akupun tak merasakan apapun setelah itu.

 **| Akira Veronica Lianis |**

Aku terbangun di sebuah tempat yang asing. Mataku mengerling ke seluruh ruangan ini.

Putih.

Apa aku di rumah sakit?

Apa yang terjadi?

"Sasuke?"

Tanganku terasa hangat.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah sadar?"

Aku mendengar suara ibuku.

"Ibu?"

Dan aku mendapatkan siluet ibuku.

"Sasuke..."

Aku merasakan tubuhku diterjang. Juga tubuh seorang wanita yang bergetar di atas tubuhku.

"Ibu... Maafkan aku..."

Aku mulai mendengarkan suara isakan dari wanita yang tanpa sadar sangat kucintai dan berarti dalam hidupku.

"Ibu mencintaimu, Sasuke... Ibu menyayangimu..."

Aku tersenyum. Lalu melirik pada sosok-sosok lain disana.

Ada Ayah yang melihat dengan tatapan sedih.

Ada aniki yang sangat terlihat sedih. Kurasa aku tidak terlalu membencinya. Ia nampak konyol dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Aku juga melihat paman Obito dan bibi Rin. Disana paman sedang memeluk bibi Rin yang menangis. Ah, aku sudah keterlaluan padanya. Dia pasti kepikiran karena aku menghilang. Kudengar kalau orang hamil banyak pikiran akan berakibat buruk pada kandungannya. Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat meminta maaf padanya.

Dan mataku menemukan seorang lagi disana, dekat daun pintu.

Masih dengan mantelnya yang lusuh dan sudut bibirnya yang robek.

Ia tersenyum padaku.

Dan aku membalas senyumnya.

Dari jauh sini aku masih bisa melihat jernihnya mata biru itu.

Begitu indah.

"Naruto-jiichan."

Semua orang mengikuti arah pandangku dan menatap kearah Naruto.

Ia terlihat salah tingkah dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Terimakasih..." ucapku sambil mengulas senyumku.

Ah, aku baru ingat bahwa hari ini aku telah tersenyum beberapa kali.

Apakah ini termasuk keajaiban Natal?

Ia terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. Mungkin ia tak terbiasa dipandangi orang yang seperti ayahku.

.

Aku tahu aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku lebih memilih pergi dari rumah sakit hari ini.

Aku berkemas dan aku segera menghampiri sosok pirang yang kupanggil Naruto jii-chan. Aku yakin dia tak tahu arti panggilan dariku.

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tawarku.

Ia terlihat bingung dan matanya seakan bertanya 'apa kau sedang bercanda?' padaku.

Aku menoleh pada ibuku yang sedang membereskan pakaianku.

"Ibu. Apa aku boleh membawa Naruto jii-chan pulang ke rumah?" tanyaku.

Ibu menatapku sejenak lalu menghampiriku. Ia tersenyum kecut sambil mengelus pipiku.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban darinya aku sudah tahu kalau ibu tak setuju dengan ide dariku.

Aku menoleh cepat kearah Naruto. Aku harus mendongakkan wajahku karena ia terlihat lebih tinggi dariku.

Dan diam-diam aku berjanji dalam hati akan jadi lebih tinggi darinya.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanyaku.

"Erm... delapan belas?"

Wow, ternyata dia sudah hidup cukup lama. Dengan keadaan seperti itu pula. Dan kenapa pula aku memanggilnya jiichan? Huh, mungkin karena kedekilannya itu menutupi usianya.

"Oke, lihat 8 tahun lagi aku akan lebih tinggi darimu!"

"Hah?" Ia melongo.

"Dan awas kalau kau sampai melupakanku."

Setelah mengancam seperti itu, aku berlalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Tak peduli dengan teriakan ibuku atau aniki yang mengekoriku.

Aku tak mau menoleh ke belakang.

Karena aku sudah berjanji dalam hati.

Aku akan kembali dengan kekuatan penuh.

Kekuatan yang lahir dari keajaiban Natal.

Hari Natal yang kutemukan di sini.

Naruto Nichole...

Lihatlah dua belas tahun lagi. Aku akan kembali...

Lihat saja nanti.

 **END**

 **OMAKE**

 _'klinong! klinong!'_

"Ouh, _Welcome_ _to_ —"

Pria dengan mantel hitam serta kacamata hitam itu melenggang masuk ke dalam cafe. Mengabaikan seorang _maid_ yang menyambut kedatangannya tadi.

Pria itu mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pintu masuk pegawai lalu menunggu seorang _maid_ menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _sir_?"

Pria itu melepas mantelnya. Lalu melepaskan kacamatanya. Membuat _maid_ bergender wanita itu terpesona.

"Yeah, ada. Aku pesan seorang pelayan bernama Naruto Nichole," jawab pria tampan itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, pria itu adalah aku.

Pria necis dan tampan—ralat! Sangat tampan.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?! Cepat berikan pesananku!" seruku, jengah.

Ayolah...

Aku tahu seberapa tampan diriku ini.

"Ba-baik, _sir_."

 _Maid_ sialan itu segera menyingkir setelah kuberi ia _deathglare_ gratis.

Aku menunggu disini.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dadaku berdebar saat ini. Apa aku memiliki 2 jantung?

Ah, apapun yang terjadi. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Permisi... Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

 **Deg!**

Suara itu...

Masih sama seperti dulu.

Aku menoleh dengan gugup.

Sialan nih jantung. Nggak berhenti berdetak kencang.

Saat mataku menangkap sinar biru dari iris safir itu. Aku dapat merasakan darahku berdesir.

Dan ia juga menatapku bingung.

Apa dia tidak mengingatku?

Ah, tentu saja. Aku semakin tampan. Wajar kalau dia tak ingat.

"Naruto jii-chan? Remember me?"

Dan aku tak bisa melupakan ekpresi _shock_ dari wajah Naruto yang nampak lebih baik dari 12 tahun yang lalu.

 **UDAH ABIS**

Credits: Masashi Kishimoto dan Home Alone.

 **Idenya dari Home Alone. Itu loh yang ada bibi kucel dan ngasih makan burung waktu nolong Calvin. Tahu kan?**

 **Uh, Capek bikin ini.**

 **Tapi... Yah, aku puas.**

 **Aku ga berharap banyak ama reader buat review.**

 **Tapi bisakah kalian menangkap makna fic yg penuh moral ini?**

 **Hehe,**

 **Then... Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
